


rose in hand and purple fingers

by snowfallwind



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind
Summary: After being abandoned Cha Hun rode a carousel under the rain with a strange boy that had wrinkles in his eyes and dimples in his cheeks.9:50 pm
Relationships: Cha Hoon & Kim Jaehyun, Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 24





	rose in hand and purple fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first N.Flying fic so please enjoy :)  
> I was inspired to write this after listening to Love Story by Indila, it's a french song that I particulary like very much so if you can please play that song while reading.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if something is a bit off.

8:12 pm

Hun looked worriedly through the people in the amusement park. He had a date with his beloved at the amusement park at 7:00 pm but she was late again, as had become customary on her part.

Although things were being a bit awkward between them lately, Hun wanted to go out with her this time, to go back to the times when they were having fun during their courtship.

Before he came he bought her a rose, because she liked red things like strawberries, cherries, and rubies. He hoped that they would like the rose, and that they could enjoy the day.

8:20pm

Hun smirked like a fool when the waiting girl finally appeared.

\- Let’s break up– is the first thing she says when she stops in front of him.

The smile on his face gently faded, turning into a neutral expression. Hun squeezed the flower he was holding behind his back tightly – Are you okay with that? – She spoke again looking at him with raised eyebrows.

\- I’m not going to convince you to try to love me again. If you decided to be late and break up with me, it is because you already made a decision. – The thorns of the rose hurt his hand as he held it, but his voice sounded stable. – I will not be against your wish.

So she finally sighed – you really have no emotions. – And with those painful words, she left.

When the beautiful girl disappears from his field of vision he puts the rose in front of himself. After waiting for more than an hour, the flower had finished wilted, it was faded and it was no longer as red as before.

A small cut overflowed a thin stream of blood gushing from his hand and then the wind grew colder.

He walked to a bench right in front of the carousel, and there he sat to torment himself with his thoughts.

The words of his ex-girlfriend echoed in his head and made him feel a huge weight on his chest. Why was this pain so acute? Was it the fault?

Unable to help it, a tear slid down his cheek. Surrounded by colored lights, he was abandoned.

8:40pm

After tormenting himself for a while, the pain finally allows him to get up from the bench to go home. When he is about to walk towards the exit the sky made a noise, a thunder resounds among the stars because a storm was coming. Out of nowhere, the sleeve of his sweatshirt is grabbed tightly and when he sees who owns the hand that holds it, he is surprised to see a young man with brown hair and a purple sweater.

“I’m-sorry,” the young man said and took his hand away from Hun’s clothes, he was trembling and looking in all directions.

\- Are you ok? – Hun asks

\- Yes ... – He responds somewhat embarrassed – Why shouldn’t it be okay?

\- You’re shaking – Hun emphasizes.

\- It’s cold – The boy answers back.

\- Go home if you are cold

\- W-well that’s my plan but ... Can I be honest?

Hun nods.

\- I was in the haunted house with some friends, but I really couldn’t bear the terror, so I ran away from there. I don’t know where my friends are and now I’m afraid of being chased by the man holding an ax on my way home. – the man was clutching his sleeve again as he spoke very fast – and to add that my battery died, so now I can’t call them.

Hun looked at the man’s hand holding his sleeve and sighed – It’s going to rain soon – He informs him.

\- Oh do you have to go?

\- yeah

The man looked at him confused – then why don’t you go?

\- Because you’re holding my arm again.- Hun points to out.

The black-haired man then realized that the man in front of him was right and with a sudden movement he pulled away again.

\- Sorry, you can go now.-

When Hun got to his feet and started walking, he heard the boy’s voice again.

\- Is it not yours? – Hun turned to him saw the withered flower in his hands.

-Oh, you can throw that awa- The mint-haired boy is interrupted again.

The man holding the flower took one of the petals and stained his finger with its color.

\- Oh !! – Shouted the brown-haired man, he stood up and approached Hun – It’s purple! – He showed Hun his colored fingers – I like purple!

The man next to him is really happy that his wilted flower colors his fingers. He smiled and waved his hand in front of his face so he could see his fingers.  
Hun couldn’t resist more than laughing at him, he looked stupid, but somehow he seemed really happy because of that color.

\- Why are you laughing? – the man with the purple fingers asked, but he was laughing too.

\- You’re funny – he kept laughing – A minute ago you were shaking because of the haunted house now you are very happy that a rose has dyed your fingers.

\- Well, I’m still a little scared, - he whispered to him.

Suddenly it started to rain, everyone around him started running trying to take refuge from the water and he saw how the man next to him got nervous as people dispersed and left him alone. So Hun took his wrist and pulled him up to cover them under the roof of the carousel.

\- You’re good? – Asks the mint-haired boy.

\- Oh yeah. – The dimpled boy smiles at him again – Thank you, you ... What is your name?

\- Cha Hun -.  
\- I’m Kim Jaehyun – He takes his hand and starts shaking it with emotion. – Oh, I painted you purple. – Jaehyun begins to rub the sleeve of his sweater over Cha Hun’s hand trying to erase the painting.

\- Okay do not worry. – Hun says removing his hand.

\- You got hurt? – Jaehyun takes Hun’s hand again but this time gently – You have blood on your hand, doesn’t it hurt? – He asks concerned.  
Hun realizes that what Jaehyun says is true, he had some dried blood on his hand.

\- I hadn’t noticed, that explains why that handshake felt painful.

-I’ll help you with that, wait- Jaehyun looks in his bag and takes out a washcloth and moistens it with a little alcohol to put it on Hun’s hand later – I always carry these, I’m quite unlucky. – He begins to laugh softly.

And for some reason, Hun laughs too.

9:26 pm

Rain falls on the roof of the carousel and your feet can’t help getting wet. Jaehyun continues to stain his fingers with the rose and Hun just watches the puddle that forms in front of his feet.

\- Is this still working? – Hun asks looking around – We should go up to the platform of the game, so that our shoes won’t get wet.  
Hun and Jaehyun now get on the carousel, it continues with the lights on even though it is stopped.

\- Do you think the rain will stop soon? – Jaehyun asks.

\- We should wait a little longer, although if it doesn’t stop in 10 minutes we won’t have any other option but to go out like this.

\- Hey, you two – You both hear someone else’s voice behind them and when they turn they look at a tall man in a park uniform, Seunghyub according to his label. – What are you doing here?

\- We just take shelter. – Answers Hun

\- We will close the park, you should leave now. – Informs the worker.

Hun sighs, he can’t help but obey and is about to step off the ride until Jaehyun grabs his wrist and stops him.

\- Seunghyub-hyung, can we get on the carousel before we go? –Jaehyun speaks with some tenderness to the worker trying to convince him.

\- If I let you, will you two leave?

Jaehyun nods energetically with his head – Hun-ah, let’s go up, I want to ride the pony, you ride the unicorn next to me. – Jaehyun pulls Hun’s sleeve again and convinces him to climb the unicorn.

\- Ready? – Seunghyub asks before pulling the lever

They both nod and then the music from the carousel begins to play as they begin to move up and down in circles in that small, illuminated place.  
Hun unconsciously begins to enjoy the ride. He hears Jaehyun’s laugh rumbling over the sound of the rain, even thunder, Jaehyun waves his hand at him like he’s riding a real pony and is saying goodbye, he looks how that hand is full of purple paint and he can’t help but laugh with him.  
After being abandoned Cha Hun rode a carousel under the rain with a strange boy, with wrinkles in his eyes and dimples in his cheeks.

It was 9:50 pm when Hun's smile was bigger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a twitter account but I'll keep that in secret because I'm shy T.T


End file.
